Sonic World Run
Ben Affleck Tatiana Maslany Brie Larson Whoopi Goldberg Jonah Hill Sam Elliott Demi Lovato Kevin McNally Courteney Cox John Goodman Sam Neill|release_date = May 1, 2020|production_companies = Legendary Pictures Sega|distributed_by = }} Sonic World Run (or James Cameron's Sonic 3) is an upcoming American science fiction action film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is a sequel to [[James Cameron's Sonic|the 2018 Sonic movie]] and Sonic Returns and the ninth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. It is directed and produced by and stars an ensemble cast of actors reprising their roles from previous films, including Chris Evans, Daisy Ridley, Kirsten Dunst, Chris Pratt, Sophie Turner, Lucas Till, Chris Hemsworth, Elizabeth Olsen, Donald Glover, Ty Simpkins, Emma Stone, Michael B. Jordan, Isabella Sermon, , Ben Affleck, , Whoopi Goldberg, Jonah Hill, Sam Elliott, , John Goodman and Sam Neill. A sequel entitled Sonic Across the Universe is scheduled for release in November, 2020. Premise Sonic and his friends work alongside Sally and the Freedom Fighters to stop Eggman and his robotic forces from conquering the secrets about G.U.N. Forces which include files about his grandfather Professor Gerald's secret project, which can bring doom to the world if in wrong hands. Things will get more complicated when Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart from other realities, also gets involved in the chaos and seeks Gerald's project for his own purposes. Cast Main Cast * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. He is also one of the residents and protectors of Mobius. Evans provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Daisy Ridley as Sally Acorn, a young orphaned female chipmunk and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Ridley provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Kirsten Dunst as Victoria "Vicky" Lane, a journalist and reporter who is friends with Sonic. * Chris Pratt as Travis Lawton, an astronaut and adventurer working for Lane Stargate and Vicky's husband who is also Sonic's adventure partner from Earth. * Sophie Turner as Princess Elise the Third, a confidant to Sonic and his human friend, who is the crown princess of the Mobian nation of Soleanna. * Lucas Till as Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke, a Mobian graduate at Spagonia University and G.U.N. captain who is Elise's fiancee. * Chris Hemsworth as Silver the Hedgehog, a grey anthropomorphic hedgehog with psychic powers and one of the defenders of the Sol Dimension allied with Sonic. Hemsworth provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Elizabeth Olsen as Blaze the Cat, a confidant to Silver and his closest friend allied with Sonic, she is an indigo anthropomorphic cat with Pyrokinetic abilities and a princess hailing from the Sol Dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. Olsen provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Donald Glover as Rick Kane, a Air-Force pilot working for Lane Stargate and a friend of Vicky and Travis. * Ty Simpkins as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. Simpkins provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Emma Stone as Amy Rose, Sonic's love interest and a female pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality who can also run at supersonic speeds and battles random foes while armed with her indestructible Piko-Piko Hammer. Stone provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. Jordan provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Isabella Sermon as Felicia Lane, Vicky's daughter and Travis' step-daughter who has a good relationship with Sonic and sees him as a guardian figure. * Abby Ryder Fortson as Marine the Raccoon, an anthropomorphic young raccoon who is raised by Blaze as her own sister. Fortson provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's former rival-turned-ally, he is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and can manipulate Time and Space through a technique called "Chaos Control". He is also the current head and commander of G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations), a military army force in Morbius, following Abraham Tower's death in the first film. Affleck provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Tatiana Maslany as Rouge the Bat, Shadow's old comrade and partner and a treasure hunting female bat. Maslany provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Brie Larson as Topaz, a high-ranking captain of G.U.N. Units who has been partners with Shadow and Rouge since their first encounter. * as Vector the Crocodile, the self-proclaimed leader of the Chaotix. West provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Oscar Isaac as Espio the Chameleon, a ninja chameleon and member of the Chaotix. Isaac provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Max Charles as Charmy Bee, a energetic bee and the youngest member of the Chaotix. Charles provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Zoe Saldana as Julie-Su the Echidna, Knuckles' love interest, a female echidna and member of the Chaotix. Saldana does voice and motion capture for the character. * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadilo, a peaceful (yet brave) anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling and a rookie member of the Chaotix. Baruchel provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Neil Patrick Harris as Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty's squirrel partner. Harris provides voice and motion capture for the role. * as Angelica "Angie" Lane, Vicky's sister, Felicia's aunt, Travis' sister-in-law and an astronaut and adventurer working for Lane Stargate who was reported missing before being discovered to be stranded on the Sol Dimension alongside her mentor and Travis' father Robert. She is confident friends with Blaze. * as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart from alternate dimensions. Eisenberg provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Fiona Fox, an female red fox and a mercenary who is allied with Scourge for her own secret goals. Lilly provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Demi Lovato as Mina Mongoose, a teenage mongoose and professional singer. Lovato provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Kevin McNally as Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle and an elderly wise hedgehog who was the inventor of the Roboticizer before Lyric the Last Elder stole it. He was roboticized and made into one of Lyric's slaves, until Sally restored his free will. He serves as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. McNally provided voice and motion capture for the character. * Ryan Reynolds as Nack the Weasel / Fang the Sniper, an anthropomorphic weasel and outlaw who is disguising himself as a new sheriff. Reynolds provides voice and motion capture for the character. * John Goodman as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Sonic's archenemy and a criminal scientist from Möbius. * Sam Neill as Robert Lawton, Travis' father and Vicky's father-in-law. Supporting Cast * Whoopi Goldberg as Ellie Jones, Vicky's next door neighbor and mother figure who supports Vicky's relationship with Travis. She also works as the Flight controller at Lane Stargate's mission control center. * Jonah Hill as Wallace "Wally" Allen, Vicky's nerdy but optimistic cameraman who idolizes Sonic, though his enthusiasm oftenly annoys Knuckles and Shadow. * Sam Elliott as Joel Lane, Vicky and Angie's father, Felicia's grandfather and Travis' boss and father-in-law who is the head of Lane Stargate, a NASA influenced spacecraft company. * Jenny Slate as Hailey Lucas, a journalist and the Chaotix crew's friend and secretary. * as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, a portable computer and artificial intelligence system which helps Sonic and his friends. Panabaker provides voice and motion capture (for Nicole's artificial form of a anthropomorphic lynx) for the character. * as Rotor the Walrus, the Freedom Fighters' main inventor and engineer. Wilson provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Sticks the Badger, a wacky feral jungle badger, the only descendant of Jebediah Badger, and a force of nature in every way, but also a loyal member of the Freedom Fighters despite her average understanding with technology. Vayntrub provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Christian Bale as Jet the Hawk, a greedy treasure hunting Hawk who leads the Babylon Rogues. Bale provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Zendaya as Wave the Swallow, a purple swallow who is the Babylon Rogues' mechanic, as her father was for the previous generation of the Babylon Rogues. Zendaya provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Terry Crews as Storm the Albatross, a hulking (but sometimes dimwitted) albatross who is described as the muscle of the Babylon Rogues and Jet the Hawk's "right hand man". Crews provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Lea Michele as Breezie the Hedgehog. Michele provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Taylor Swift as Honey the Cat. Swift provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Maria Robotnik, Eggman's deceased cousin who was Shadow's first human friend. Despite having died 50 years after present day, Maria still appears in flashbacks and in Shadow's visions. * Patrick Stewart as Professor Gerald Robotnik, Shadow's deceased creator and Dr. Eggman's grandfather who was wrongly executed by G.U.N. units when his work was deemed too dangerous. Despite having died 50 years after present day, the Professor still appears in flashbacks and in Shadow's visions. * Nathan Lane as Orbot, Eggman's red orb-shaped robot henchman. He is the blunter, more formal of the two, often being totally honest even at Eggman's expense. Lane provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Seth Green as Cubot, Eggman's yellow cube-shaped robot henchman. He is the slower, more dimwitted of the two, often misunderstanding the meaning of other characters' statements. Green provides voice and motion capture for the character. Cameos * John Krasinski as Snively, Eggman's nephew who survived his previous encounter with the Chaotix, appearing in the end credits, speaking to a completely hooded figure. Soundtrack Vocal Songs Featured in the Film Like most feature films, the film also includes some licensed songs which follow some sequences of the story. The film also uses some notable songs from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Ensemble cast films Category:Iago PUC's ideas